


[翔润]不惑

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 我真的好喜欢这篇哦，喜欢到隔了后这么久重温，会觉得自己很厉害的程度能写出一篇让自己这么满意的文，这CP我搞得也算没有遗憾啦！可以当《三十而立》的后续也可以不当2020.01.05其实算是樱井翔的生贺
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[翔润]不惑

打开门的时候听见家里有响动，在自己意识到之前，他就已经露出了笑容。这把钥匙是三个月前给出去的，对方接过的时候还显出一些不好意思。最初他来得并不勤，直到最近，才慢慢频繁起来，东西也搬过来不少。  
樱井换好鞋子脱下外套，蹑手蹑脚地溜进里室。入眼一个穿着摇粒绒浅棕色居家服的人坐在地上，衣服颜色浅，料子又泡，显得人毛茸茸的，像个正在储备冬粮的熊。  
熊正带着蓝牙耳机，一截白色从耳垂耳垂下面露出来，他全然没有听见樱井走近的脚步，直到被拍上肩膀，才惊得一跳。  
面对怒气冲冲转过来的脸，樱井敛住嘴角幸灾乐祸的笑。  
“在干吗？”  
“整理不想要的衣服，到时候拜托朋友帮我卖掉。”那人指了指身边已经堆了不少的一沓衣服，脸上露出烦恼的表情，“困扰啊，像这件，其实我还挺喜欢的，不过……应该是不会再穿了。”  
樱井看着他提起来的那条剪裁格外有创意的牛仔裤没发表什么评论，反而从中拈起一条暗红的围巾打量起来：“怎么这个也不要了？”  
对此他反而毫无犹豫的样子：“嗯，不喜欢了。而且我的围巾也太多了。”  
“诶————”樱井拖长了声音，“可这条不是之前陪我过34岁生日的时候围的吗？”  
松本诧异地抬眼看他：“你还在乎这个？”  
樱井显然对他的无情相当不满，嘴都撅起来。  
“要是同你在一起时穿过的衣服都得留着的话，我就压根别扔衣服了。再说，这还是你提的要求呢。”  
“那就别丢了，我反悔了。明天我们就去订个大点的衣柜。”樱井不去看松本翻出来的白眼，还在胡搅蛮缠，他举高了围巾，“既然你不要，那就给我吧。”  
松本彻底无奈了：“你确定吗？那要是被人说看我戴过该怎么办呢。”  
“就说是情侣装呗。反正也不差它一个。”  
樱井满意地看见松本红了耳朵。

那部SP的拍摄还没有结束，在家里没呆上几天，松本又飞去北海道拍戏，他还要起早贪黑地忙演唱会，好久也见不上一面，更别说来樱井那边过夜。  
再次见面的时候竟然是在一次杂志采访上，两人一看见对方就愣住了。  
穿的是同款不同色的衣服。  
樱井当即笑起来，松本则脸都僵住了。  
相叶拍手：“好厉害的默契。”  
然后就被松本白了一眼。  
樱井有点得意忘形，在采访里还把这件事拎出来当段子说。他说这衣服是前阵子买的，知道松本有一件，特意穿去札幌期待撞衫，结果没有。一问，竟然是因为知道我会穿所以可以避开了。不过今天碰上了，也算了了一桩心愿。  
相叶继续捧场：“恭喜心意相通！”  
樱井被松本踩了一脚。  
采访结束，他被松本拉到一边，转脸就看见那人水汪汪的眼睛。连日劳顿，眼窝都凹下去了，衬得一双眼睛更加深邃，像两湾幽潭。  
只可惜吐出口的是冷冰冰的话：“你收敛一点。”  
“好几天不见竟然就和我说这个。”樱井叹一口气，拉住松本的手，不顾他的拒绝把他拽进怀里搂着。隔着好多层衣服，其实也感觉不到什么温度，但依旧觉得沉甸甸暖洋洋的，不知道手机插上充电线的时候是不是有同样的感觉。  
松本也不过是象征性的挣扎，很快就回抱过去。  
“你不要再生气了。”樱井低声在他耳边说。  
松本抱着他，隔了好一阵才出声：“都是过去的事了。”  
樱井用鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳垂。

这一抱可能有什么魔力，今晚他俩竟双双没工作，凑出了个久违的二人世界。  
久别重逢的爱侣会干些什么事，大家都已经是中年人，心里多少有点数。等吃完晚饭，调暗了灯光，非常欲盖弥彰地找来一部影片按下播放，在暧昧的氛围中只并肩坐了一小会儿，嘴唇就已经黏在一块儿了。  
亲吻了好一会儿，手已经摸到裤腰，樱井又被松本给推开。松本俯下身亲亲他已经变得滚烫的脸颊：“等一下，我去刷个牙。”  
樱井要去拉他的手：“别刷了，我不在乎。”  
“我在乎！”那人轻巧地躲过伸来的手，一路小跑进洗漱间，徒留樱井一个人坐在沙发上叹气。  
不想松本马上又出来了，手上还举着一个用空了的牙膏：“牙膏用得太快了吧？这不是上个月刚换的吗？你平时到底挤多少？”  
樱井一愣，随即惨叫：“糟了，忘了让马内甲买了，还能挤出来一点吧？今晚先凑合一下。”  
松本哼一声：“赶快叫马内甲为你争取一个牙膏的广告吧，也不枉你每天在家用广告方式挤牙膏。”他拎着牙膏往回走，走到一半还要回头再说一句：“这种牙膏我自己一个人能用三个多月都不止呢！”  
“这不是有两个人了吗。”

最后自然还是做了。  
忄青事结束，两人气喘吁吁地躺在床上。松本还在享受高潮的余韵，白皙的脊背沾了汗水，趴在床上随着呼吸慢慢起伏。樱井看着眼热，手顺着凹陷的脊柱沟一路抚到后颈，摸着碎发的动作像是抚摸小动物的皮毛：“能在东京待几天？”  
黏腻还有点沙哑的声音从枕头的缝隙里溢出来：“这次能待一周。”  
樱井欣喜，刚准备凑上去温存，谁知还有个“但是”在前面等着他，松本翻过身，胸前还带着未退的红印，表情已经有点严肃了。  
“我这段时间得搬回去住。”  
樱井立刻垮下脸。  
“过几天恐怕会有大批的记者成日追着不放，再住在一起，也太招眼了。”  
在这种事情上，压根就没有什么容人商量的余地，都是行业辛酸，只能默默承受下来，这么些年，也习惯了。  
但不代表不会觉得失落。  
“你太忙了。分开住之后，不知道多久才能见上一面。”  
年纪大了，心就变得更软，樱井维持沮丧的表情不过五秒，松本就凑上来亲吻他的额头。  
“我也想你。”他的声音重新变得甜蜜诱人，“我会尽量多来看你的。”  
樱井满足地搂上已经贴过来的腰，用膝盖重新顶开了面前阖上的两条腿。

之后要离开的时候正巧樱井也在家，他看着松本拎着大包，于是贴心地帮人按好了电梯站在门口等着。结果半天没人出来，再霸着电梯就也太不道德，跑回房里一看，正好看见抱着大包的人手上竟还拎着一袋宝特瓶。  
樱井一时不知道说什么好：“你、你、唉，你不用帮我收拾这些。”  
“我不帮你你总记不得丢，等错过了今天，不知道又要等多久。你看看，都攒了多少了。”  
这对话过于琐碎家常，又发生在电梯口，实在是太像一对寻常夫妇，樱井被这突如其来的幸福感蒸红了脸，在松本带着调侃又责备的视线下，有点傻兮兮地笑出来。  
在电梯门缓缓合上的时候他还是没忍住：“你这样好像家庭主妇。”  
一声气急败坏的“喂”被金属门切掉了个尾音。

今年的生日没有好好过。想着接下来即将发生的事情，心中总觉得惴惴不安，没有那份心情。松本对此不满，也没有办法，他在那天也有工作，没办法同前几年一样再陪着樱井跨过0点。  
然而作为一个具有仪式感的伴侣，松本还是努力在23号抽出了一个晚上的空闲，亲自下厨，安排上一场烛光晚宴，拉着两天之后的寿星简单地庆祝了一下。  
“生日快乐。”他的眼睛在幽暗的环境里比面前的烛火还要亮上一些。若不是已经看过许多年，樱井当即就想捂胸口。  
碰过酒杯，说过祝贺，到了接吻的环节，樱井刚准备站起身迎向松本，就被从对面伸来的手按回座椅上。松本含着笑冲他走来，弯下身，像对待小孩子一样在他的脑门上响亮地亲了一口。  
“安心一点，”松本搂上他的脖子，用鼻子蹭蹭他，“我会陪在你身边的。”  
樱井没能立刻做出反应，他有点太感动了，脑子也钝住。他年轻的时候像个铁人，即便是《泰坦尼克》或者《萤火虫之墓》也不会让他掉眼泪。现在年纪上来，被时间酿过，变得柔软，轻易会被打动。可奇妙的自尊心作祟，他还是不太愿意在松本面前落泪，于是僵着脸伸手拉过面前的人，将他一把拽到自己腿上。只可惜他忘了松本这两年在健身方面颇有建树，没做好准备，“哎哟”了一声。  
松本立刻威胁地眯起眼睛。  
樱井眼底还有水，却已经笑起来，他搂紧松本的腰，把嘴唇凑上去，亲吻坐在身上的生日蛋糕。

几日之后，消息发布，各界震动。即便淤青褪去，伤口开始愈合，将它们一股脑的摊到镁光灯下，还是要感到痛苦。说过要减少联络，这几日工作也多得让人无暇分身，每日不到凌晨不能回家，推开房门，漆黑冰冷的一片，寂寞的感觉前所未有地强。  
直播结束，拎着经纪人给买的啤酒回家，他握着手机犹豫了许久，不知道该不该播出这则电话。时间已经很晚了，或许松本早已睡了，又或许他还在工作，也可能正与朋友喝酒。越是脆弱时刻想得越多，通话的按钮越发按不下去了。  
樱井不喜欢的这样犹豫不决的状态，他皱着脸揉了揉眉心，把手机撂在沙发上，打算先去洗澡。不想手机刚刚脱手就开始震动，刚刚准备起身，又跌回沙发上。转头一看，竟然是刚刚那个在屏幕上停留了很久的名字。  
接起电话，两人都没有立刻出声，只有轻轻的呼吸声通过电波互相交错。  
“现在可以说话吗？”  
樱井不自觉地笑了，他“嗯”了一声，单手扣开了放在茶几上的啤酒。咔哒一声。  
“啊，我听见开易拉罐的声音了。啤酒？”  
“耳朵真灵。”他拿起铝罐，故意大声喝了一口，手机里传来低低的笑声，此刻他感到真正的放松。  
“其实我正犹豫着要不要给你打电话，毕竟已经这么晚了，不知道你是不是已经睡了。”  
“睡了也没关系，我会醒过来的。不过刚看完你的直播，怎么可能马上睡就得着呢。”  
樱井听见一些窸窸窣窣的声音，好像布帛与布帛摩擦，他想松本或许正躺在床上，半张脸埋在枕头里。这样的幻想让他不自觉的放柔了声音：“我表现得怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
“想听来自忠实观众的反馈。”  
“我可不是忠实观众。”他顿了顿，想必是听见了樱井不经掩饰的笑。  
“……当然很好啦。如果有什么重大失误，我会立刻发消息来嘲笑你。”  
樱井咬着铝罐的边缘低声哼了一声，松本在那头笑起来。  
“但翔ちゃん总是做得很好。不用那么担心。”  
樱井沉默了，他开始盘算现在开始穿衣服下楼，开车到松本那里需要花多长时间。他实在是很想抱抱松本，为此牺牲珍贵的睡眠也在所不惜。  
但那样一定会被骂的。  
樱井长长地叹了一口气：“真想马上见到你。”  
“过几天吧，等拍摄的时候就能见到了。”  
“真是冷静呢松本さん。”  
又说了几句，樱井就被松本赶去早点休息，即便心有不舍，还是挂了电话。  
大概是之前耽搁太久，补偿心理作祟，樱井察觉到自己在面对这份感情的时候简直幼稚得吓人，他竟还没有完全放弃那个半夜冲去别人家里的想法，依旧惦记着被丢在餐桌上的汽车钥匙。  
没有几年就要四十岁了，还冲动成这样简直是不像话，年轻的时候从没想到有朝一日自己也会成为这样一个有点难缠的恋人，樱井咬着牙，边嫌弃自己，边凭借最后的理智将自己押进浴室。  
也会觉得有些懊悔，无论是开始交往，还是交出钥匙，都太迟了，白白浪费掉太多的时间。但又对此毫无办法，他们好像就是这样的相处模式，这么多年下来，早就改不掉了，即便时间重置，他也没有信心能够做的比现在更好。明明都不算瞻前顾后的人，可碰上有关彼此的事情，就变得格外畏首畏尾，如同刚刚那通犹豫了许久也没能播出去的电话一般，若是松本没有打过来，今晚就要再一次错过。  
钥匙其实早就准备好了，在他们正式开始交往的第一天，樱井就想把这块小铁片塞到松本的手里。但当然是没办法这样做的，太快太唐突了，总想着要找一个好时机，就这么一直耽误下来，直到去年。  
去年过得不容易，要在各个方面斡旋挣扎，两人之间也吵过好多次，若是年轻的时候，恐怕就要就此分手。关系改变后，工作上矛盾的处置也就变得艰难，那层更亲密的关系胶在两人之间，此时反倒成为阻碍。一些话变得难以说出口，又会在许多时候口不择言，公私不分这样的词并不好听，但偏偏是人之常情，很难彻底避免。  
去年松本的生日刚过，他们就大吵一架，松本与他赌气，在飞去北海道之后，两人再也没说过一句话。那周周五，樱井本在浏览网页，新闻弹窗弹出北海道地震的消息，他直接从椅子上站了起来。  
在电话没有被接通的时候，樱井罕见地大脑一片空白，他那时候什么念头也没有，只盼望着能从手机里听见松本的声音。  
直拨了半个小时，电话才被接通。接通的那一刻，两人都赶着吼出一声“对不起”，然后又一起笑起来。  
通讯还不太稳定，听筒里传来的白噪声比平时要大很多，樱井笑完了，揉了揉眼睛：“等回来之后能尽快见上一面么？我想把我家的钥匙给你。”  
已经再容不下什么犹豫和考量了。  
打断回忆的，是已经变凉的水温。他也已经泡了足够长的时间，连手指都有些起皱了。  
披着浴袍走进卧室，樱井打了个寒颤——去泡澡之前忘了先打开空调，此时的房里冷得像个储藏室。  
即使刚泡完热水澡，也仍会在此时怀念一个温暖的怀抱。  
要是润在就好了。  
他又一次这样想。

忙时的时间总是过得格外快，好像才过去几天，转眼就到了年中。今年团活不少，再加上巡演，一同工作的时间称得上长。不过松本总往海外跑，自己也因为新工作忙得停不下来，两人相处反而变少了。  
此时樱井正与朋友聚会，几杯下肚，稍有些眩晕。朋友在他耳边大谈新婚的老婆有多么体贴温柔，说得他郁闷，又多喝了一点，这下连头发也撩起来了。  
唉。听不下去了。樱井边敷衍地点头，边想着得找办法将话题引到别的内容上去。  
手机在这时候震起来，也算救人一命。点开消息一看，来信人竟然还是松本。  
松本说他刚刚落地，明后两天有会要开没空见面。但已经向马内甲打听过，周五周六有短暂的休息，如果樱井没有安排，他可以来过夜。  
酒精降低人的阅读速度，樱井抱着这条消息来回看了好久。  
身边的朋友拍拍他：“你在看什么，怎么笑得这么开心？”  
樱井收起手机摆正脸色：“没什么。”  
他挠了挠肩膀，指着桌上那份寿司：“这个很好吃。这家店可以外送么？”  
朋友叫来服务生问过，有这项服务。  
樱井当即下单。明天几点送到某处，还好好备注上要双份量的穴子寿司。  
之后再听新婚乐事也能觉出趣味来，有了人认真捧场，朋友也说得更加起劲。他一把掏出手机，划出好几张图片戳到樱井面前：“你看，我们家的装修完全是我老婆一手包办，是不是超漂亮超有品味！”  
樱井凑近看了看：“还真不错。”  
“像她这样的女人哪里也找不到啦！娶她是我这辈子干过最明智的事！”说到激动处，手也要挥起来，但被樱井按住了，他还盯着那几张家具图再看。  
“这个柜子，真的很不错。”他想起家里那个用来放雪景球的架子，与图里这个比较一下，突然就变得不顺眼了，“是哪个牌子的？”  
朋友凑过来：“哦，这我也不太清楚，回去我帮你问问，明天发给你。”  
结果隔天就把这件事忘了个干净。收到朋友那条孤零零写着一个名字的消息时，樱井还一阵奇怪，想了一会儿，才依稀记起了昨晚曾进行过的对话。  
虽然此时已经不再想折腾家里的架子，但还是把这个名字拖进搜索框查看了一下。跳出来的是一位新锐设计师的名字，风格新锐大胆，这几年很是出名。浏览着他的主页，其中好几件作品也戳中樱井的心，只可惜自己最近实在是没有更换家具的打算，否则恐怕已经要消费了。  
在关掉页面之前，他看见了一只烟灰缸，它被放在页面的最下端，而且已经打上了完售的记号。  
但他还是戳开这个链接看了一眼。  
看过细节放大图，樱井更加确定了自己第一眼的印象——这东西绝对符合松本的喜好。  
松本之前好像戒了一段时间的烟，不过没能坚持太久，很快又重新拾起来。偶然听他提起，自己将一个非常喜欢的烟灰缸送了人，也不好再要回来了，之后再也没有遇见过真正喜欢的款式，于是在百元店买了一个凑合着用。  
那个“凑合”樱井也见过，是常去小酒馆的人都会感到眼熟的造型，和他那个精心设计的房间怎么看怎么不匹配，也难怪他对此耿耿于怀了。  
正好松本的生日快到了，这一定会是个能让他高兴的礼物。  
虽然已经写上完售，樱井还是给主页上的邮箱发去了消息，受大众欢迎的偶像身份在某些时候是很好用的，能够使他们得到普通人没办法得到的优待。  
当晚，樱井就收到了设计师的回信。那款烟灰缸确实已经完售了，因为是手作，所以只有一款，在好几年前就已经被人买走。但因为是自己也非常满意的作品，所以才一直放在首页展示。  
樱井不死心，问他能不能按照图上的样子再做一个。时间不着急，多久都可以等。  
他或许是让设计师为难了，又隔了好几个小时才收到回复，但令人意外的是，对方并没有拒绝他。只是说完全复制是不可能的，肯定会有差异，如果可以接受的话，他也可以再做一个。  
樱井当然不会拒绝。

收到烟灰缸的成品的时候已经到了十月份，最终没能赶上松本的生日。虽然他们也并不十分讲究一定要在特定的那一天送出礼物，但樱井仍先在自己常买的牌子里挑了一双运动鞋送出去。  
他有一阵不给松本买服饰了，他们两人的审美差异有点大，早年送过几次，都并不十分合对方的心意。那件绿色的衬衫最终还是在某次衣柜清理中和其他不要的衣服一起送出去了，是樱井提出来的，他有些不忍心看着松本每每看见它都露出一副烦恼的神情。  
但这双鞋则受到了不错的评价，在拆开包装的那一刻，松本就表现出了极满意的神色，之后也常穿去工作的场合，好几次还和樱井当日穿的衣服撞了牌子。  
这只新作的烟灰缸同之前那个并不完全相同，不只是手作而导致的差异，也有几处较为明显的变动，整体变得更圆钝了些，但仍很漂亮。樱井拿到手后想要尽早交给松本，于是在团番录制的那天将礼物带在身上，下班之后交给松本。  
松本掂了掂：“还挺重的，是什么？”  
樱井卖了个关子，不肯说。  
松本没办法，他接下来还有工作，只得拎着这个挺重的东西赶往下一个地点。  
分开不多久，樱井才猛然想起来自己漏交代了什么，赶忙补充似的发出一条消息：「回家才能拆」  
过了一会儿松本才回信：「现在也没空！」  
感叹号还用的是emoji。  
樱井看笑了。他开始期待今晚松本拆开包装之后的反应。

很晚的时候，已经是第二天的凌晨了，就连樱井也已经躺在床上，加湿器也打开。手机在这时候响起来，唤醒屏幕的是松本的名字。  
樱井坐起身，声音里免不了带着疲倦和困顿：“怎么了？”  
松本倒还挺有精神：“啊，已经睡了吗。”  
“也还没有，不过快了。”  
“没有吵醒你就好。我刚刚拆了礼物。”  
樱井这下醒了：“如何。”  
“非常喜欢。”松本的声音带着极浓的笑意，“是我最喜欢的。”  
“那就好。太好了。”  
“翔くん。”  
“嗯？”  
“……我爱你。”  
樱井有些恍神，他偏头去看放在床头柜上的时钟，上面显示的时间是凌晨四点二十。松本的呼吸顺着听筒在他耳旁微弱地响起，他错觉自己耳边的碎发也被吹动。  
“润。”  
“嗯？”  
松本好像有点害羞了，声音虽然没什么变化，但樱井就是知道。他翻身下床，光脚踩在木地板上，一路走到客厅，去找回家时丢在沙发某处的车钥匙。  
乒铃乓啷一阵响，显然惊到了松本，他在电话里问樱井在干吗，樱井没有回答。  
直到他找到了他的钥匙。  
“如果我现在开车来找你，你会给我开门吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 《三十而立》又是一个脑了太长时间的梗，时间长到放在现在来写已经有一些不合时宜。但因为实在喜欢，没办法舍弃，也就还是写出来了。虽然并不能说非常满意，但我已经尽力啦……。而2019，实在是一个从各种含义上来说都过与丰富的一年，我对他们的看法，对于作为两个单独个体的他们和作为一对CP的他们，也都改变了很多。再停在那里不太合适，就写了这篇。当作平行时空也好，当做后续也行。看个人理解了。  
> 本来是想作为翔哥的生贺，奈何我实在是一个没有什么忍耐力的人，写完了就想发！所以就提（很）前说句生日快乐，同时感激感谢，从方方面面。  
> 说了好多没必要的话，太啰嗦啦，就此打住。  
> 希望大家看得愉快。


End file.
